


All His Little Things

by crescentmoonshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Ex-Girlfriend, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, JUST KISS ALREADY, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pining, Styles Family - Freeform, Tomlinson Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoonshine/pseuds/crescentmoonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' going home to prepare for his mum's wedding and his best friend, Harry has been keeping him up with all his sleep talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secrets That I Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing any of my work, so please let me know if you like it. I have a million works in progress right now but this one kind of just rolled out of me the other day so if this goes well I'll be posting a lot more! (Larry and others!) 
> 
> I have the first three chapters of this written, so I'm going to just post all three now.  
> Thanks!

LOUIS

"What do you mean I sleep talk?" Harry laughed. "I do not!"

"Yes you do." Gemma piped up helpfully.

"How would you know? Your room is across the hall!"

"You're not exactly quiet." I chuckled.

"What did I say?" he asked suspiciously.

I floundered for just a moment before the barista called out my name and I took the opportunity to flee.

"It's not like it's all the time," Gemma was saying when I returned with my Yorkshire tea. "Just some nights. And you always look like you're tired the next morning, like you didn't sleep well."

Great, they were still on the sleep talking thing. Why had I brought it up again?

Gemma's latte was called out next and she left us alone at the table while she went to retrieve it and flirt with the Cute Barista.

"Are you going to tell me what I said, or not?" Harry pouted.

"It was just a lot of senseless mumbling, mostly." I shrugged. I wasn't avoiding eye contact, of course not. I was just very concentrated on stirring the milk into my tea.

"Like what?" he pressed.

"Venti, upside down, caramel macchiato with an extra shot and three pumps of white mocha!" The Cute Barista called out, causing Gemma to burst out in laughter as Harry blushed and went to collect his complicated drink.

They were bickering on their way back to the table -- Harry accusing his sister of telling the Cute Barista to call out the order instead of the name, and Gemma giggling, saying that's what he gets for ordering something so ridiculous -- and I hoped that was the end of the sleep talking conversation for the time being.

"Ready to go?" I asked, collecting my keys from the table top and pushing my seat back.

"Yeah, your mum's probably going crazy, already. We better head out." Gemma nodded.

We piled into my beat up little car and Gemma promptly passed out leaned against our pile of luggage while Harry drummed along to the music on his long, skinny-jean-clad legs. My mum was getting married the next day and we had a busy weekend ahead of us. I'd left my flat in London late the previous afternoon and stayed the night at the Styles home before taking them with me home to Doncaster. Their mum had driven up the previous weekend to help mine with wedding preparations.

Our mothers went to University together and stayed great friends since. I grew up with Harry and Gemma. They were the best friends I'd ever had, probably because we didn't get to see each other as often as we liked. People had a tendency to get sick of me very quickly. I was outgoing and I never had a problem meeting people or making friends. It was keeping friends I had a real problem with. People didn't tend to stick around for long. Friends, girlfriends, boyfriends. Dads. So although I loved Harry and Gemma, a huge part of me was glad I didn't get to see them as much as I liked, because they still wanted to hang out with me.

"What has you frowning out the windscreen like that?" Harry chuckled, nudging my arm with his pointy elbow.

I went to return the gesture and missed. Okay, I couldn't reach. Harry tried, and failed to suppress a giggle and I narrowed my eyes at him before turning back to the road. "Don't you laugh at me, Curly. Your giraffe limbs are too long for my car!"

"I noticed." he chuckled, adjusting his infinite legs in obvious discomfort.

"Sorry." I winced, honestly wishing for once that I had a larger vehicle. This one may be perfect for parallel parking on the busy streets of London, but it wasn't the most practical for hauling baby giraffes.

"Stop avoiding the question." he reminded me, waving off my concern -- as usual.

"Just... thinking, I guess." I shrugged uncomfortably.

He stayed silent, knowing I'd crack eventually.

"Just thinking about how, of all the friends I've ever had, the two of you are the ones I didn't actually pick for myself. We kind of ended up friends by default, didn't we?"

"Sorry you got stuck with us." Harry smirked.

"Shut up, that's not what I mean." I laughed. "I just mean, like what are the chances that you turned out to be the best friends I ever had, while everybody I intentionally kept in my life... left."

"That was incredibly sappy." Harry's deep voice was tinged with humor, but he had a soft smile stretched across those plump pink lips when I glanced over at him. "I think that maybe, fate is just a better judge of character than we are." he continued more seriously. "You meet someone and think they're interesting or fun or whatever and you want them in your life, but just because they might be a good person, doesn't necessarily mean that their personality is compatible with yours."

Harry Styles, teenage philosopher. "So in other words, I have a shit personality and most people can't stand it for more than a week or two." I summarized. Okay, I might have been projecting some of my insecurities on his words, but still.

"More like, you have a big personality and some people can't handle that. Not in heavy doses at least. Don't you know anyone who you like hanging out with for an afternoon every now and then, but if you spend too much time with them you just get... annoyed or whatever? Like you find yourself having to constantly remind yourself that you actually like them? Like at the end of the day you're like, 'Well, see you in six months, because that's all I can handle.'"

"I guess so." I sighed, thinking of my old roommate Zayn. He was an alright guy, but living with him for my first term at University wasn't the best time of my life. We clashed... a lot. Since we'd parted ways though, we'd occasionally met for pints and caught up and I always had a good time, I just never felt the need to make it a more regular thing. He got on my nerves if I spent too much time with him. I began to remember all his weird quirks that made him hard to live with.

"I have friends like that." he continued. "This girl Taylor. She's so nice, and bubbly and talented. But if I spend more than like an hour or two with her, I'm just like 'Nobody is this upbeat all the time. Go watch the Notebook.' It's not always personal, sometimes two people just don't fit perfectly. And you shouldn't have to force it."

I surprised myself with a genuine laugh at the Notebook comment. "Okay, you've made your point." I admitted. "Am I that friend? The one that people can only stand in small doses?"

"I don't ever get to spend more than a few days at a time with you, so I can't really say..." Harry began slowly, choosing his words carefully as always. "But I've personally never felt that way about you. I've always looked forward to seeing you and I've never been like, eager to leave when the time came. So no, not for me at least. I've never needed to force it with you."

That made me feel simultaneously better and worse. I was happy he liked spending time with me, but I also worried it was only because our visits were so few and far between.

"Don't over think it." Harry's hand landed on my knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had. That's the honest truth. Trust it."

"Okay." I agreed with a smile.

 

The place was absolute chaos when we arrived and we were quickly swept up in the mix. I was put in charge of wrangling my four little sisters, while Harry and Gemma helped mum and Anne finish preparing for the rehearsal dinner. Thankfully the babies were with grandma for the day, so I didn't have my hands quite as full as usual.

After an hour of complaints from Lottie though, I needed a distraction.

"I'm sixteen! I don't need to be babysat! I want to help Mum!"

"Okay!" I finally snapped at her, "Just give a minute, alright?" All I could do was try.

Lottie rolled her eyes and stalked off, while the twins complained they were bored and Fizzy tapped away at her phone.

"Mum, can I trade you Harry for Lottie?" I asked inside. "She wants to help and the girls are getting bored. I need help entertaining them."

"Lottie can help me." Gemma offered, gesturing to the pile of tea lights in front of her that she was inserting into votives and dressing up with gold ribbon.

"Fine. That's fine." Mum sighed, clearly too stressed to argue.

"Relax." I whispered, pulling her into a side hug. "It'll all be perfect. Just let yourself have fun with it."

"Thanks." She smiled, "I'm trying."

Harry followed me back to the sloping lawn where I'd been attempting to entertain my sisters with a bit of footie and slung an arm round Lottie's shoulders. "Can you do me a huge favor?" he asked in that deep flirty voice that always had Lotts blushing down to her toes.

"Um, yes?" she squeaked.

"Can you help Gemma with the candles? She keeps yelling at me for tying the bows ugly."

"Yes!" she gasped, leaping at the opportunity.

"Thank you!" Harry called after her as she ran inside.

"Thank you." I sighed.

Harry shot me a grin and flopped his ridiculously lanky body down on the grass between Phoebe and Daisy.

"Hello, ladies! How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Bored." Daisy sighed, tossing my football at me as I joined them. "Sick of pretending to be impressed with Lou's tricks." She added with a smirk.

"I'm hurt!" I sniffed.

"Fizzy won't teach us how to do a French braid, even though she promised she would!" Phoebe added loudly, causing Fizz to roll her eyes behind her phone.

"I can teach you." Harry shrugged. "Unless you'd rather me bully Fizzy into it." he added with a teasing smirk.

"You know how to French braid?" Daisy asked in awe.

"Course I do!" he answered with mock offense.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I laughed.

I leaned back on my elbows in the shade and watched as Harry first helped Daisy braid Phoebe's hair, then had them switch positions and taught Phoebe on Daisy's. Then he plopped down onto his bum and told them they could practice on his long curls.

He smirked over at me and leaned back on his hands as they began parting his hair and gushing over how soft it was. It never ceased to amaze me how good he was with those two. All my sisters, actually. They all had massive crushes on him, which he used to his advantage, so that helped, but still. He genuinely looked like he was having a good time.

It took about ten minutes and three or four frustrated restarts before Fizzy joined them and another ten minutes later Harry had a small French braid up either side of his head, while the top and back were pulled up into a little Man Bun on top of his head.

"Perfect!" Fizzy proclaimed as she finished securing the bun.

"What do you say, Lou? Do I look pretty enough for a wedding?" he asked turning his head left and right to show off his up-do.

"Very pretty." I grinned. And I wasn't even kidding.

 

"Shit." I hissed, slamming the lid down on the empty tea tin and shoving it back into the cupboard.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, startling me as he came into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

"Sorry. Just exhausted after today." I sighed. "Wanted a cup of tea, but Mum's out."

"That's a shame, I'd love one too."

"Well, wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked. "You know, one that's not Love Actually?" I added with a smirk. Mum and all the girls had been sprawled across the living room watching romantic comedies since we got home, and while I didn't mind a good rom-com every now and then, I didn't particularly feel the need for an entire marathon. But since Harry and I were vastly outnumbered, there wasn't much we could do but retreat to my bedroom and watch our own movie. Something a bit more manly.

We sat sideways across my twin sized bed and turned on one of the Batman movies, but it didn't look like Harry was particularly paying attention.

"Did I tell you I'm moving to London?" he asked casually after a while.

"What?" I turned wide eyes on him, "When?"

"Next month. Starting culinary school at the Uni." he smiled shyly.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, leaning over to give him a hug of congratulations.

"Yeah, I'm excited." he was trying not to smile, but nothing could stop those dimples when they were determined. "We'll be able to see each other more often." he added with a shrug that didn't look as casual as I thought he meant it to.

"How long until you get sick of me then?" I chuckled.

"I'm already sick of you, and I'm in your bed, aren't I?" he smirked.

"Wanker." I laughed, shoving him sideways towards the pillows.

He grinned and sat back up, "Seriously, though. I want to hang out with you more... If that's something you want."

"Course I want to hang out with you." I frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Harry shrugged and turned back to the TV.

"Where will you be living?" I pressed.

"On campus. My best friend is starting Uni too, so we're rooming together. He's actually coming to the wedding tomorrow." he added with a wince. "Mum RSVP'd that I was bringing a date, so."

"Why didn't he come up with us?"

"His brother's kid had a birthday this week, so he's visiting him. He's coming up in the morning and getting a room for the night."

"My roommate will be there, too. He's my official date to all events. I dread the day he gets a girlfriend and I have to find someone else." I laughed.

"Tell me about it." Harry laughed. "Niall and I go everywhere together because we're both perpetually single, but he's adorable. One of these days someone's going to swoop him up and I'll never see him again."

 

I woke up in the middle of the night and switched off the tv. The looping music on the menu screen was giving me weird dreams. I didn't realize Harry and I had fallen asleep on the bed. He'd brought a sleeping bag so he could camp on my bedroom floor like I'd done in his room the previous night, but it was still rolled up in the corner of the room next to his bag. It wasn't that I minded sharing a bed with him -- we'd done it all our lives -- but this was a twin bed. And Harry was a giant boy with endless limbs. I didn't see how it could work.

But he looked so peaceful lying there, I didn't have the heart to kick him out. So instead, I folded myself in behind him and closed my eyes, willing myself back to sleep.

"Lou..." Harry murmured quietly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Miss you." My eyes shot open. It came out barely audible, but in the silence of the room, I heard it loud and clear.

"Haz?" I whispered.

He hummed sleepily and rolled onto his back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. I leaned up on my elbow and watched for a moment. He was definitely asleep.

"Love you." he sighed, causing a loose curl to shift and tickle his nose. He wiggled his nose in that adorable way he did when trying not to sneeze and I had to suppress a laugh.

I gently pushed his hair behind his ear and smiled down at him. "Who do you love, Haz?" I asked quietly.

The word that came out of his mouth was mumbled and quiet. I couldn't tell if he'd said "Lou" or "You." Either way, the butterflies in my stomach went wild.

"Hazza." I breathed, curling closer to his side.

"Louis." he murmured.


	2. The Crinkles By Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry volunteers his services when Louis' date neglects his responsibilities.

HARRY

 

I was startled awake when someone knocked on the door and I heard a groan behind me.

"Boys, time to get up!" my mum's voice called through the door.

"Nooo..." Louis groaned, burying his face in my back and looping an arm round my chest. "Too early."

I pressed my lips together in an effort not to smile, and lay still. I wasn't going to do anything that might make him move.

"You stole my bed." Lou mumbled into the back of my neck.

"Sorry." I yawned. "Fell asleep."

"You're too big."

"Sorry." I apologized again, beginning to rethink staying as long as possible. I'd probably crowded him all night in his tiny bed.

His arm tightened around me as I moved to get up and I felt him shake his head. "Stay." he mumbled. "Spoons."

"Too big." I reminded him, even though I wanted nothing more in the world than to stay.

"Too cozy."

"Boys!" Mum called, banging on the door again. "Let's go!"

Louis groaned and kicked the blankets into a pile at the bottom of the bed. "If I have bags under my eyes today, I'm holding you and your sleep talking personally responsible."

"I don't sleep talk!" I insisted.

"Yes you do." he laughed, rolling over me and grunting when he landed hard on the carpet.

"What did I say?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." he smirked.

Except I did. I worried all morning as we helped finalize the preparations for the ceremony and reception. I worried while Gemma and I got ready at the house and I worried the whole drive over to the venue.

The moment I caught sight of Louis in a blue suit, though. Everything else faded to the back of my mind.

"If I knew you planned on looking this good, I might've tried a little harder." I murmured as I approached him from behind.

Lou spun to face me and the smile dropped from his face when his eyes landed on my chest. "I think you did alright." he murmured, swallowing hard before finally tearing his eyes from my chest and looking up at me. "When did you get those?"

I glanced down and remembered the sparrows and butterfly tattoos that peeked out the front of my shirt. "Couple years ago." I shrugged. I guess he hadn't seen me with my shirt off in a while.

"Nice." his voice broke and he cleared his throat, glancing around for a moment before his eyes landed on something over my shoulder and he frowned.

"Hey!" A friendly voice said behind me. "You remember Sophia, don't you?"

"Liam!" Louis groaned. "You brought a date?"

"Your mum said I could!" I turned to find a severely wounded looking boy frowning back at Louis like a sad puppy.

"You were supposed to be _my_ date!"

"Your mum texted me last week asking if I was bringing anyone!"

"It's okay." I chuckled in an effort to put the poor lad out of his misery. "He's just being dramatic."

"Shit." Lou hissed, ducking behind me. "Liam Payne, I'll never forgive you for this!"

I was about to ask what he'd done wrong when Liam's eyes widened and a pretty brunette came skipping up beside me. "Louis! There you are!"

"Eleanor!" he exclaimed with completely false enthusiasm, leaning in to give her an awkward, one armed hug while his free hand knotted in the back of my jacket. "How are you, darling?"

"So great! I can't believe the day's finally here!" she beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great." Lou nodded.

"Hey, did you finish that thing with the tea lights your mum asked you to do?" I asked, offering Louis an out if he wanted it.

Eleanor glanced at me with a little frown that told me she'd only just noticed I was there and Lou jumped in to make a quick introduction.

"Harry, this is my ex-girlfriend, Eleanor. El, this is my best friend, Harry." He shot a look at Liam (who again looked like a kicked puppy) and hooked his arm through mine. "And he's right, I need to finish that thing with the tea lights. Pleasure seeing you all. Harold? Come help me?"

"Course." I chuckled, allowing him to drag me away from them.

"Ex-girlfriend, hmm?" I smirked when we'd gotten out of earshot.

"We were dating when mum got engaged, so she kind of assumed she'd be invited, and when I ended things she was really upset and she was like, 'Well at least I'll see you at the wedding, right?' and I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't want her to come. So I invited Liam as my date to run interference, but the bastard went and ruined that. With a random one night stand, no less!" he glanced over his shoulder angrily and shook his head. "I really did not want to spend this day trying to avoid her." he sighed.

"If it helps, I happen to be an incredible dancer." I informed him. "I'll be your date for the day if you like."

"What about your friend?" he asked. "You invited him here, you can't just ditch him."

I rolled my eyes. "Niall is the friendliest kid on the planet. He'll make friends with everybody by the end of night. Plus he only agreed for the free food. He'll be fine, I promise."

Louis looked up at me and pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide his smile. "You know you really are the best friend I've ever had. Even if I happen to know you're a terrible dancer."

My stomach fluttered at his words, but before I could respond, Gemma interrupted us. "Showtime, Lou. Dan is asking for you in the front room."

"See you after?" he asked, turning to me.

"I'll be here." I grinned.

He gave me one of those crinkly smiles and jogged off towards his new step father, leaving me with my sister.

"Shut up." I sighed.

"I didn't say anything." she smirked.

"You're thinking it. Stop thinking it."

"Stop pretending you're not in love with him."

"Stop pretending you're taller than 5'5"."

That one earned me a back-hand to the chest and a "Button your shirt."

I unlooped one more button, exposing my butterfly tattoo almost completely and smirked at her before backing off towards the ceremony seating. "Showtime." I reminded her in a singsong voice.

  
The ceremony was beautiful. What I can remember of it anyways. Niall showed up just moments before it started and I couldn't tear my eyes off Louis through the whole thing, but I did vaguely notice that Jay looked beautiful, as did all the girls.

Niall and I found a table with Gemma and Liam and his... friend, Sophia for the reception and waited patiently for Louis to make the rounds hugging all the friends and family in attendance before finally sinking into a chair beside me.

"Weddings are exhausting." he sighed.

"Need some dinner to fuel up!" Niall suggested, taking a huge bite of his own.

"You must be Niall." Louis grinned, holding a hand out.

They shook and Lou said a proper hello to Sophia before yet another guest came by to say hi to him.

"Hell, I'm never going to get anything to eat at this rate." he hissed as soon as the old woman had left us.

"I'll go get you a plate and a drink." I offered. "You just stay here and let every body come to you for a bit."

"You're the best date ever!" he called after me as I headed off to the food tables.

He managed to down two glasses of champagne and most of his plate of food before the First Dance and when the next song began and Liam made a weird bird noise, his eyes widened in panic. "Dance with me, Harold!" he exclaimed, hauling me up by my hand and tugging me towards the dance floor where other couples were starting to congregate.

Gemma smirked at me on my our past and I rolled my eyes. "Go make Niall dance with you before he finds the cake."

She grinned and skipped off to collect him, while I turned and pulled Louis into my arms. "I'm guessing Eleanor was on her way over?" I asked with a smirk.

"At least Liam's still looking out, even if he did ditch me for a bird." he pouted.

"Please." I scoffed. "His loss. You're way prettier than her."

Louis pressed a little closer and grinned. "And you're prettier than Liam and Eleanor combined. Thank you for all this. And for the food. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Lou." I rolled my eyes. "I would have made you dance with me even if you weren't dodging exes."

He narrowed his eyes up at me for a moment before grinning. "I'm glad you'll be in London soon. It'll be nice hanging out more."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I agreed.

"Picture?"

We turned to find one of the event photographers pointing a camera at us and we paused our slow circle, grinning at the camera.

"Beautiful." she grinned before moving on to the next couple.

"She just wanted a picture of you." Lou scoffed with a little grin.

"Why me?" I laughed.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed, leaning back in my arms to look me up and down. "Those tattoos? And you've lost a button or two since you arrived, haven't you? Even your damn, farmers hat looks great on you." He slid his hands down to my chest and tugged on the scarf hanging round my neck. "You look great, Haz."

"Not as good as you." I countered. "You're still playing football, I see?"

"What do you mean, you see?" he laughed, looping his arms back round my neck.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear and his hand tangled in my hair beneath the brim of my hat at the back of my neck. "Your ass looks amazing in those trousers, Lou. Never realized you could pull off a suit so well."

His cheeks were delightfully flushed when I pulled back to look at him and I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from leaning down to kiss that smear of pink spreading across his cheek.

"If you're trying to weasel your way into my bed tonight, I should let you know, you're already invited." he smirked.

"Like I need an invitation." I scoffed.

He pressed his lips together again in that little smirk and glanced round the dance floor.

The song changed to a faster, upbeat one and everybody started cheering and dancing wildly. When it looked like Lou might try to retreat from the dance floor, I caught his hand and pulled him to the middle of the crowd.

"Harry!" he whined.

"Come on!" I laughed over the music. "One dance!"

Gemma and Niall and Liam and Sophia joined us and we all jumped and waved our arms around wildly with the music and one song turned into two and three. I lost count after a while and just enjoyed having Louis pressed close on the crowded dance floor, fingers interlocked the whole time. We were terrible dancers, the lot of us, but I'd never had more fun.


	3. Your Hand Fits In Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken sleepover leads to more.

LOUIS

"We're going to be the Next Big Boy Band!" Niall announced, pounding a fist on the table, nearly knocking a glass of champagne over.

"Don't waste it!" I exclaimed, catching it and downing it in one gulp.

"You're not wrong, though." Harry grinned drunkenly around me at his friend. He had his arm across the back of my chair and I leaned into his side, drowning in the scent of his cologne.

"We sound amazing!" Liam agreed enthusiastically as his Sophia rolled her eyes and continued talking with Gemma. I don't know if it was the copious amounts of champagne, or if we actually sounded pretty amazing together, but I found myself whole heartedly agreeing as another song began.

"One way! Or another! I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!" Harry sang loudly before we all joined in.

And let me say, it was glorious.

Gemma let us finish the song before declaring we were all drunk enough and that it was time to head back to the house. Since the girls were staying with my grandparents for the night while my mum and Dan stayed in a nice hotel, Anne drove Gemma, Harry and me back to mine for the night.

After stumbling drunkenly up the stairs, giggling all the way, Harry and I collapsed in a pile of short and long limbs on my mattress and I heaved a big sigh. "This was such a great day!"

Harry rolled into my side and tucked his face into the crook of my neck and hummed contentedly. "Yeah. The best."

"Where's your hat?"

"Lost it." he shrugged.

"Can't sleep in a hat." I informed him.

"Can't sleep in boots either." he mumbled, struggling for a moment until I heard a thump followed by another short struggle and another thump.

"You're gonna drown yourself in this." I told him, tugging at the scarf still hanging round his neck.

"And this." he returned, fingering my tie.

I chuckled and rolled onto my side, suddenly finding myself face to face with Harry Styles. His brilliant green eyes met mine and his hand slid slowly up my chest to the loose knot on my tie. My breathing became ragged, but I didn't stop him from undoing it, and even reached for his when he began sliding it out from under me. His scarf and my tie landed in a heap on the floor the same time my hand landed on the bare expanse of chest I'd been trying to ignore all day.

"Love your tattoos." I admitted quietly, tracing my hand clumsily over one sparrow, then the other, before letting it slide down to flatten over the butterfly just above his stomach.

Harry shivered at the gentle touch and chuckled just a little. "You have tattoos, too."

"Not like you."

Harry's hand found the top button of my shirt and undid it before running a finger along the script on my chest. "I like them." he murmured. "A lot."

My breath hitched at the husky timbre of his deep voice and I slid my hand lower, easily popping the next button out of its silk button hole. "Do you have more that I haven't seen?"

Harry nodded, undoing another button on my shirt as well.

I undid the last one on his and the flaps of silk fell open exposing a tight, tan stomach tattooed with laurels and a small quote on his hip. "Might as well." I read aloud before looking up into his glowing green orbs.

Harry smirked. "Might as well." he agreed before leaning in and capturing my lips with his.

My fingers tightened on his hip, pulling him closer so I could press myself into his amazing chest. I caught his lower lip between my teeth and Harry gasped, dropping a hand to my thigh and pulling it over his. Just enough for him to slide a knee between my legs and press us more firmly together.

"Hazza..." I sighed against his mouth, before sucking on the lip I'd bitten.

"Boobear." He grinned, then yelped when I poked him in the ribs.

"You're the worst." I murmured, running my hand up his side and looping it under his arm to his back.

"But you're kissing me." He whispered with equal parts cheek and disbelief.

"You started it." I giggled. "I just can't resist your charm."

He dipped his head and licked a trail up the column of my neck in an attempt to make me laugh, I think, but all he succeeded in doing was turning me on impossibly more.

"Fuck, Hazza!" I gasped, burying my fist in his silky curls.

I felt the laugh rumble up from through his chest and escape in a warm breath against my neck. He pressed a kiss just above my collar bone and when I shivered he pulled the skin there into his mouth.

My hips rolled into him all on their own and we both gasped at the contact.

"Louis!" Harry groaned, slipping a hand underneath my shirt.

"Hazza," I panted in return. "My Hazza."

Our shirts found their way to the floor and I groaned when my naked chest met his. For such a fucking bean pole, Harry was in great shape. He rolled on top of me and I traced my hands up his sides until he let out a squeak and collapsed on top of me with a giggle, trapping my hands under his arms.

"You're not playing fair." He pouted.

"Do I ever?" I smirked.

"You're gong to make me unroll my sleeping bag if your not careful." he warned, feathering light kisses up my neck.

"You're not going anywhere." I sighed, tilting my head to give him better access.

"I could."

"Don't."

Harry paused and lifted his head to meet my eyes. The drunken smile that had graced his lips since we arrived home suddenly slipped away and his eyes filled with heat.

"Stay." I breathed, tugging at a curly lock of hair hanging down around his face. His eyes flared and I smirked at the realization that he liked it. I filed that information away for use at a later date -- because there's no way this would be a one time thing -- and placed both hands on his chest. "Lay back."

He rolled slowly onto his back and scooted to the middle of the small mattress, watching apprehensively as I straddled his thighs and leaned down to press a kiss to the butterfly in the middle of his chest. His breathing quickened as i moved lower, circling his bellybutton with my tongue before pressing one last kiss just above the button on his trousers.

His hand fisted in my hair and he groaned, shifting beneath me. I moved my hand to his button but paused, giving him a chance to stop me if he wanted to. So far we had only kissed. We hadn't crossed any lines we couldn't handle in the morning.

His hips arched upward, clearly begging for me to continue and I couldn't deny this sweet boy, could I? I popped the button and slid the zip slowly down, only to be greeted by a huge naked shaft lying across a bare hip.

"Haz, you naughty boy." I chuckled, pressing a kiss to the base and earning a whimper in return. I slipped my hands under the waistband and he helped me remove his trousers by lifting his hips and kicking them off when I got them low enough.

"Please, Lou..." he whined, when I pressed a kiss to his hip bone.

"What do you want, Haz?" I whispered, hot against his skin. "Tell me."

"Fuck..." he gasped, "Suck me, Lou. Please!"

I groaned at the husky sound of his deep voice and pressed another kiss to the base of his glorious cock before trailing my tongue up his length and around the tip. He was so responsive, I couldn't help myself. As much as I wanted to drag it out and tease him, I wanted him too much. Gripping the base, I lifted his length and circled my tongue around the tip a couple more times before taking half of him into my mouth.

Harry gasped and buried both hands in my hair, and my eyes slid closed on a moan. Slipping both hands under him, I gripped his bum and pulled him closer, taking him completely into my throat on my next bob.

"Lou!" Harry whimpered, arching into it for just a moment before frantically pushing me off of him. "No! Wait!" He panted, scrambling out from under me.

"Haz--" I began, hoping to apologize and smooth things over before I risked any more damage to our friendship. But before I could continue, he rolled me into my back and began working on the button to my trousers.

"Not fair..." he was muttering under his breath. "I'm completely fucking naked over here! Need to see you too, Lou."

I giggled when I realized he wasn't actually stopping me, just getting us on more equal footing. "God, your the cutest fucking thing, Haz." I grinned as he tossed my slacks on the floor and ran his hand up my legs to run over the tent I was sporting in my briefs.

"Lou..." he whispered, suddenly looking a bit uncertain.

"Shhh... Haz, come here." I murmured reassuringly, holding my arms open to him.

He crawled forward and aligned his body on top of mine. He was so tall, but we somehow fit together like a puzzle piece.

I pulled him down for a soft kiss and smiled against his lips. "No pressure, love." I breathed. "We can just sleep."

But Harry, it seemed, had other ideas. With a soft whimper, he claimed my lips and settled his weight fully on top of me. My hands traced up his back to his silky curls, but instead of knotting my fingers in them like I yearned to do, I simply massaged his scalp with my fingertips and kissed him back, deep and slow.

I hardly noticed we were moving -- rubbing together so deliciously -- until he moaned against my lips and nudged my legs apart, sinking down between them. His long shaft lined up perfectly beside mine and I hummed contentedly, hooking my knees over his narrow hips as he picked up the pace, grinding us together harder, more frantically.

His lips attached themselves to the hollow of my neck and he stiffened with a muffled grunt before spilling onto my belly. Those delicious, muffled sounds, coupled with his weight on top of me and my own desperate need were enough to push me over the edge right there with him.

He feathered kisses up my neck to my ear and I felt his lips curve into a smile just before he whispered, hot against my ear, "I've dreamed about this for so long."

  
I woke up late, the sun streaming in through the cracks in the blinds making me squint. I groaned, planning on burying my face under my pillow, until I noticed my complete lack of clothing and the events of last night crept back in. Rolling over, I reached for Harry, only to find the other half of the bed cold and empty. I could smell bacon though, and I could hear quiet laughter filtering up the stairs, so instead of being offended that he didn't stay with me until I woke up, I rolled out of bed and pulled some pyjamas on.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I fished a t-shirt out of my closet and smirked at the hickey on my neck. I'd have to repay him for that one later.

"We should get on the road by four or five if we want to get some rest before going back to work tomorrow." Anne was saying as I came down the stairs.

"I'm absolutely exhausted." Gemma yawned. "I don't blame Harry a bit for wanting to get home early for a nap."

I froze in the kitchen doorway at those words.

"Morning, Louis!" Anne smiled when she saw me. "Feeling alright, this morning?"

Gemma turned and promptly burst into laughter. "You look like the walking dead, Lou. Come on, have some tea."

"Where's Harry?" I asked quietly as I moved fully into the room and dropped down at the table beside Gems.

"He caught a ride home with Niall early this morning." Anne explained casually. "He has to work at the bakery at five tomorrow morning, so he wanted to catch up on his sleep today."

"I don't have to work until nine, and I still want to nap for the rest of the day." Gemma yawned again.

They were being so casual. So nonchalant. Like the boy I loved hadn't just spent an intimate night in my bed before sneaking out at first light. Why would he leave?

I fished my phone out of the pocket of my cotton pants and navigated to my favorites contact list. Under Mum and Lima Bean and above Lottie and Fizzy, I tapped "Curly" and lifted the phone to my ear.

It rang twice before there was an answer and some kind of shuffling noise. Harry's deep voice came across the line for just one second. One word. "Shit!" Before the line went dead.

Must've just hung up on me. On accident. Right?

I pressed his name again, and held my breath, but it didn't take more than a moment to realize where we stood. "Hello, you've reached Harry. I'm not interested in answering your call right now, but my voicemail is!"

I hung up with a sigh and opened up my texting app.

[Sunday 10:38am]  
**Hey curly I missed u this morning :( Hope ur good and all is well. Call me when u have a minute, yeah ?**

[Sunday 4:23pm]  
**Just said goodbyes to ur mum and Gemma. Wish I'd had the chance to say goodbye to u...**

[Monday 2:09am]  
**Haz please call me. Or answer ur phone. Ur killing me over here !**

[Monday 10:55am]  
**Made it home without incident. In case u worried for my safety and well-being. But who am I kidding ?**

[Monday 10:56am]  
**That was unfair. Please just call me so I can apologize for real ?**

[Monday 10:58am]  
**for everything.**

[Tuesday 3:58am]  
**Fuck that. I won't apologize for what happened after the wedding. It was fantastic and I don't regret a single moment. Please Haz !**

[Friday 8:13am]  
**I'm not giving up on you.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!! I have a plan, do not fret! I'll be posting more this week, hopefully.


	4. It Makes No Sense to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall meet their new roommate and Louis gets painfully drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate people who don't fully type things out when texting, but I just know Louis is too lazy to spell out you.

I flopped back on my bed and shut my eyes. There were boxes everywhere and we didn't have any food in the kitchen -- a problem that Niall was already working on rectifying -- and my phone hadn't stopped buzzing for the past half hour. But I couldn't move. Not now. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. On top of saying goodbye to my family and moving to the big city to start a life of my own, and on top of starting school tomorrow, and on top of spending the last four hours moving all of Niall's and my belongings up three flights of stairs, I was avoiding Louis.

It had been a month since my mum's best friend got married. It had also been a month since I got drunk and hooked up with my best friend. A month since I called Niall at six am and promised to take him to the best breakfast of his life if only he came and picked me up before said best friend woke up. And it had been a month since I'd spoken to said best friend.

It had only been about ninety seconds since said best friend had texted me, though. He told me he wasn't going to give up on me. I should have known better. Louis was the most stubborn boy I'd ever met. And the best. Not only should I have expected him to keep his word and not give up after a couple of days like I'd first assumed he would, I should have remembered that he was the best person I knew. The most caring, loyal, loving person I could ever imagine. He would never have let things fall the way they did and just accepted it.

My phone vibrated again and I silently cursed my adorably stubborn friend as I reached for it, scrolling back a few messages to catch up on the ones I'd missed.

[Sunday 2:46pm]  
 **Hows move in day going ? Do u start class tomorrow or are u one of the lucky ones who dont start till Tuesday ?**

[Sunday 3:03pm]  
 **Im having a party Friday night to celebrate making it through first week of classes. U should come. Bring Niall.**

[Sunday 3:04pm]  
 **And not just coz I want to suck ur dick. I also want to see u.**

[Sunday 3:15pm]  
 **U don't have to come to the party. I wish u would but... u could just call.**

[Sunday 3:19pm]  
 **Or like. Text.**

My phone vibrated again in my hand as another pleading message came through.

[Sunday 3:20pm]  
 **Id take a fucking smoke signal at this point Haz**

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath in an attempt to steady my nerves. I wanted to talk to him. See him, even. Hell, I wanted to let him suck my cock and I wanted to suck his. I wanted so many things. But at first I was scared. And the longer I waited to respond, the more it felt like it was too late. Like the moment had passed and I'd missed my chance.

But had I, really? Louis obviously didn't think so. True to his nature, he had kept up a streaming commentary for the past month. Four weeks of one sided conversation and he hadn't given up.

Maybe it was time I took the bait...

Before I could make any decisions, I heard the front door open followed by a grunt and a crash. Leaping to my feet, I ran into the living room of our flat-style dorm and found Niall juggling an armfull of groceries whilst trying to avoid stepping on any potatoes.

"Holy shit, Nialler, could you be more Irish?" I laughed, relieving him of a case of beer and following him to the kitchen.

"Yes!" He grinned, pulling a box of Lucky Charms from one of the bags. "Now do me a favor and pick up those potatoes before our roommate arrives!"

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told and collected the dozen or so potatoes that had tried to escape their sack upon entering the flat. We had Lucky Charms for dinner, since we were both too tired to cook and turned up some Backstreet Boys while we attempted to organize the kitchen a little bit. We were in the middle of a pretty intense dance off when the front door opened and the gingerest ginger I'd ever seen paused in the doorway. Niall scrambled to turn off the music while I pushed the chair I'd been using as a prop back towards the table.

"Um. Hi." The ginger boy waved awkwardly, leaning a guitar against the wall. "I'm Ed. I, um. Live here too."

"I'm Harry," I nodded, "And this is Niall. We're not usually this... weird." I tried to reassure him.

"Let's be real." Niall sighed. "We are one hundred percent always this weird. Sorry in advance."

Ed nodded slowly, looking around the flat that currently looked like a bomb had gone off in it, before his eye caught on something near the couch. He bent over and reached down, straightening back up with a russet potato in his hand. "I assume this belongs to you?" He asked holding it out to Niall.

"You assume correct." Niall nodded with as much dignity as possible, taking the potato from our new roommate and cradling it to his chest like a child.

"I can handle this--" Ed gestured at the chaos at large "--if you can handle my playing guitar 24/7. That's the deal. My last four roommates have moved out because they couldn't stand my practicing all the time."

Niall and I exchanged a glance and grinned before turning back to Ed. "I think you just found yourself your favorite roommates ever."

  
It was nearly two in the morning, but Ed and Niall were still jamming in the living room. Unlike the two of them, I couldn't play any instruments, but I happened to pride myself in being a human juke box of sorts. I could sing nearly any song you named with varying degrees of skill and it turned out Ed was the same way with his guitar. We were just finishing up an inspiring acoustic version of Beyonce's hit, Halo, when my phone rang.

Louis hadn't called in weeks. He'd texted daily, but he hasn't tried calling since the first week. And now it was two in the morning and all I could think was that thing about how nothing good happens after midnight.

"I need to take this." I muttered, excusing myself to my bedroom and taking a deep breath before tapping the green button. "Lou?"

"HARRY!" He cried, "You answered! You're alive! You don' 'ate me!"

"Lou?" I frowned, "Are you drunk?"

"I'm pissed, Haz." He sighed. "But I miss you so much. Come sleep wif me. Talk t'me. Tell me you love me again when you're sleepy. Please?"

"Lou, where are you? Are you home?"

"I'm walkin' Haz. Walkin' home. I'm sad."

I glanced at the window and got to my feet, searching for shoes and keys and a jacket. "Lou, it's raining, love. Tell me where you are. I'll come get you."

"It's raining and I'm crying." He sighed.

"Lou. Where are you?"

"By a petrol station."

"Where?" I demanded, ignoring Niall's questioning frown as I rushed past, headed out into the night.

"Like... go like you're going downtown, and then... turn like you're going to the beach."

"Lou, we're literally hours from the beach." I sighed, hopping into the drivers seat of my car with a shake of my head.

After a little exploring and more than a few wrong turns, I turned a corner and my headlights illuminated the crouched and shivering figure of Louis Tomlinson huddled under a doorway.

"LOUIS!" I shouted, slamming my SUV into park in the middle of the street and leaping from the vehicle.

Lou lifted his head at the sound of my voice and his face twisted into a drunken mess of a half smile, half sob. "Hazza! You're here!" He cried, falling into my outstretched arms.

"Of course I am, Lou." I whispered, scooping him up in my arms and carrying him back to the car.

"My Hazza." He cooed just before passing out on my shoulder.


	5. If I Let You Know, I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis faces with the consequences of over-consumption.

LOUIS

I woke to a dull throb at the base of my skull and rolled over with a groan, only to gasp when I landed on the floor. The hard wood floor. _Where's my carpet? Where the fuck am I? What happened last night?_

I rubbed my hands down my face as I searched my brain for answers. I'd gone for pints with Zayn. We'd argued. He was being a twat. He got up and left without another word, and I'd stayed. Kept drinking. I vaguely remembered leaving the pub, I think it was raining. But beyond that, nothing. 

I sat up slowly and looked around. There was a waste basket next to the bed -- thankfully empty. There was one point in my favor. There were also boxes. Nothing unpacked, just opened and tossed through. I spotted my shoes aligned nicely beside the bed and reached for them. Hopefully I'd be able to sneak out of this place unnoticed and find my way home.

I tiptoed to the door and carefully slipped through it, pressing my back to the wall in an attempt to make myself as small as possible as I made my way quietly down the short hallway to the messy living room. There was a potato on the couch. _What in the actual fuck?_

When I reached the end of the hall, I poked my head round the corner and found Niall's grinning face two inches from my own. "Fuck!" I gasped, jumping back and throwing one hand over my hammering heart while the other went to my throbbing head.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked, doing his best not to look too happy with himself. Which was actually a terrible effort.

"Like I've been hit with a train. Where the fuck are we?" I groaned, sagging against the wall.

"Harry brought you back here last night. I figured you'd be around at some point, but I kind of expected different circumstances, if I'm honest."

"I -- can't even form a response to that right now." I sighed.

Niall grinned and nodded toward the small dining table. "Have a seat, I'll make you some tea and breakfast."

I glanced around as he headed for the kitchen and weighed my options. "Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He had class early this morning. I told him I'd make sure you were okay before you left."

"When's he back?"

"Not til this afternoon. The culinary program is Very Serious Business."

I sank into a chair and lay my head on the table. "So he brought me here, and then left?"

"You don't remember last night?" Niall frowned at me over the kitchen bar.

"I remember going to a pub with one of my mates and we got in an argument and he walked out. So I stayed and got pissed and walked home... Or I thought I did. How did I get here?"

"Called Harry at about two am." Niall laughed. "Told him you were crying in the rain and he went on a rescue mission. Took him forever, but he found you and you passed out before you could tell him where you lived, so he put you up in his bed."

"How mad is he at me?" I asked with a wince.

"Why would he be mad?" Niall shrugged. "Everybody has those nights. Harry's a lightweight, he's had his fair share. But he is squeamish, so if you puked in the bin he left you, he'd probably appreciate you taking it out."

"I didn't." I shook my head slowly, but I was distracted. "What do you mean he's not mad at me. I mean, before last night. How mad is he about what happened at the wedding?"

Niall paused with a spatula loaded with eggs hovering halfway between the pan and a plate. "Did something happen at the wedding?" he asked in a casual voice that completely contradicted his stiff posture.

"You mean he didn't tell you? You picked him up from my house at ass crack o'clock, and he didn't tell you why?"

"He called me at about six thirty and told me he'd take me to breakfast if I picked him up. That was kind of all I needed, to be honest." he chuckled.

He set a plate down in front of me and another across from me, and doubled back for two mugs of tea before joining me at the table.

"Thank you." I sighed sipping at my tea before starting in on my scrambled eggs.

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes and I had the feeling Niall was waiting on an explanation, but was not going to ask for one. So I gave him one, in the hopes he might have a little insight for me. "Harry and I hooked up after the wedding." I explained. "Then I woke up alone. His mum said he left early so he could catch up on sleep before going in to work at the bakery the next day. And I haven't heard from him since."

Niall frowned. "Harry didn't work at the bakery the next day. He came to my house and we watched all of the Lord of the Rings movies in order. It took all day."

"And he didn't think to mention that he'd run out on me?" I asked indignantly.

"It's not really my place to get into things--" he began with a shrug, but I cut him off.

"Niall, I'm in love with him. Please. You _have_ to help me. I've been calling and texting since the minute I found out he'd left and he hasn't returned a single one. I can't believe he answered my call last night, actually. He hasn't answered anything else in the last month."

Niall seemed to think about that for a moment while he sipped his tea before seeming to come to a conclusion. "Did he... did you guys... like. Go all the way?" he asked hesitantly.

"No... we just. You know."

"Look," he sighed, setting his mug aside and crossing his hands on the table in front of him. "I don't know how much the two of you have shared in the past about relationships or anything. And it's not my place to tell you his history if he hasn't. But I can throw you one bone. Harry's a virgin. So if he freaked out and ran away the next morning that might have something to do with it. He doesn't do hook ups. He's had a couple of short flings, but nothing serious. And he's not the type to fall into bed with someone. Drunk or not."

"Harry's a..." I repeated slowly. "That's why he freaked. He knows I've hooked up with people in the past. He thinks that's all it was. Fuck! How could I be so stupid?" I groaned, dropping my head onto the table beside my plate.

"You've been friends for years," Niall sighed. "He wouldn't throw that away. You've still got a chance. You just have to convince him."

"How?"

"That's up to you, mate. But if you need anything, let me know."

  
When I headed out, I made my way down three flights of stairs and shook my head in disgust at myself. I'd passed out in Hazza's car and he'd carried me to bed. Three stories up. The man was a saint.

As I emerged into the bright, late morning sun, I squinted and silently thanked Niall for the pain killers he'd given me before I left. Then I stopped short when I realized where I was. I mentally oriented myself and laughed out loud when I'd got my bearings. I hurried home and ripped the curtains in my living room open with a flourish, counting windows on the building next door. Three floors up. Somewhere near the middle. And there it was. Niall picking at a guitar on the living room couch, clear as day one floor below mine. And then a plan began to form in my mind.


	6. It All Makes Sense To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis proves his patience and maturity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Harry finally texts back. Louis' messages (as usual) will appear bold, Harry's will be in italics.

HARRY

I was exhausted when I finally stumbled into the flat at the end of the day. I'd been up late to begin with, and then I'd stayed up half the night watching Louis sleep, worried he'd be sick. My back hurt from curling up on the hardwood floor, and my eyes prickled with sleep deprivation. And my finger was stinging where I'd nicked it with a knife in class. All I wanted was some dinner and a nice nap before bed. Okay maybe not. I'm not a sloth! I'd wait and go to bed at a decent hour, get back on my regular sleep schedule.

"Lasagna's almost done." Niall called from the kitchen. And I wanted to kiss him.

"You are the best wife in the world." I sighed, throwing my arms round him from behind.

He did that adorable little giggle that surfaced when he was embarrassingly flattered and wanted to laugh it off, but I knew better.

"Seriously," I pressed a kiss to his cheek and rounded to his side so I could talk to him face to face as he prepared a salad. "Thank you. I'm starving. And thank you for dealing with Lou this morning. How did it go?"

"Fine." he shrugged. "Made him breakfast and tea. He looked like hell, but he didn't throw up, so that's a plus. He apologized. Said he'll make it up to you."

"Great." I nodded, forcing a smile.

My phone was vibrating against my leg and I knew it was Louis. But I couldn't bring myself to ignore it, so I dug it out of my pocket and headed for the couch.

"Ten more minutes." Niall called after me.

"Thanks." I nodded absently as I clicked open the message.

[Monday 5:36pm]  
 **Haz I am so sorry for last night. I don't remember it to be honest but Niall says you came and picked me up. Thank you. And thank you for answering your phone. I may not remember but it means a lot. Maybe next time I call you could answer again? I'd love to hear your voice. x**

I stared at that X for much too long.

"Who's that?" Niall asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Hmm?" I asked, pocketing my phone and scooting over as he joined me on the sofa.

"You're staring at your phone like it's grown a head. Who're you talking to?"

"Oh. Um, Lou texted me, apologizing for last night." I shrugged.

"Did you write back?" he asked, just a little to casually.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment. Maybe I should have filled Niall in before leaving him and Louis alone together. "No, I didn't."

"How come?" he asked, fiddling with the corner of a throw pillow. Avoiding eye contact as he waited for an answer.

"I think you know why. Don't you, Niall." I sighed.

"I'd like to hear it from you, is all." he shrugged, glancing up at me with a little bit of hurt shining in his clear blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "I should have told you when I asked you to pick me up."

"So tell me now?" he asked.

"I'm in love with him, Ni. Have been since I was about twelve. And I've listened to him talk about girls and boys for eight years wishing he'd just notice me. And then he did. Or, I thought he did. We had the best time at the wedding. Dancing, drinking. Holding hands nearly all night. And then we got back to his house and... things happened."

When Niall didn't say anything, I knew he was waiting for me to continue, so I did.

"I didn't sleep with him. But... I wanted to. Almost did. Would have, if he hadn't -- I don't know what happened. I guess, I hesitated and he like, stopped me and said there's no pressure and we kind of went a different direction. And then he passed out and I just laid there for so long thinking about how he's never kept a girlfriend or boyfriend for more than a few weeks and how he's had plenty of one night stands and how he's never spared me a glance before that night. And--"

"And you over thought it and panicked and left as fast as you could." Niall finished for me.

I nodded against his shoulder and he patted my knee reassuringly.

"And you've been avoiding him since."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Maybe it's time you stop that?" he suggested gently. "You'll never know unless you try."

We lay for another few minutes until the kitchen timer went off and Niall nodded towards the kitchen. "Come on. Let's eat."

We invited Ed to join us when he got home just in time and while he and Niall talked about music, I contemplated my conversation with Niall. I pushed my empty plate back and pulled my phone from my pocket, tapping out a quick response.

[Monday 6:01pm]  
 _Maybe I will. x_

I looked up just in time to catch Niall's approving little smile before he turned back to Ed.

[Monday 6:02om]  
 **Maybe tonight?**

I stared down at my phone for a few minutes of indecision before it vibrated again.

[Monday 6:08pm]  
 **You don't have to say yes Haz. But please don't go back to ignoring me ?**

[Monday 6:09pm]  
 _Sorry... I just don't think I'm ready? Not yet._

[Monday 6:09pm]  
 **That's fair. I can wait. In case you haven't noticed I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting small doses out of me. All or nothing baby.**

[Monday 6:10pm]  
 **No. All or all. You don't get to choose nothing. I'm not going anywhere. Find a way to be okay with that.**

I laughed out loud at that and Niall lifted an eyebrow at me.

[Monday 6:11pm]  
 _What a charmer. ;)_

[Monday 6:13pm]  
 **SARCASM! I'M GETTING SARCASM! I LOVE SARCASM! Love the sass. Keep it up. <3**

[Monday 6:14pm]  
 _Learned from the best x_

[Monday 6:16pm]  
 **< 333333**

  
We kept up a steady stream of texting for the next few evenings. Every night when I walked through the door after class, I received a text asking how my day was. I caught Niall smirking at me a time or two and wondered if he'd shared my schedule with Louis, but I didn't ask. There was something oddly domestic about being greeted as I walked in the door, even if it was just a text.

But as much as we'd texted, we hadn't gone very deep. We'd kept it light, superficial. We hadn't touched the elephant on both our minds. Until Thursday night. I didn't have class the next day. Just Monday through Thursday for me, and I'd mentioned it to Louis. So when he texted me at almost midnight, I wasn't entirely surprised.

[Thursday 11:52pm]  
 **Are you up?**

[Thursday 11:54pm]  
 _Yeah, hanging with Ni and Ed. What's up?_

[Thursday 11:54pm]  
 **Would you want to meet me? Liam has a girl over and shes... loud. I've gone for a walk.**

When I hadn't written back in another five minutes he didn't press. And eventually that was what broke my resolve. Knowing how much I'd hurt him and how bad he'd wanted to see me over the past month, but knowing, also that he hadn't pushed me. He hadn't asked for anything more than superficial text messages all week. His patience gave me the courage I needed.

[Friday 12:00am]  
 _Yeah okay. Where should I meet you?_

[Friday 12:01am]  
 **I can be outside your flat in five?**

[Friday 12:02am]  
 _Okay._

I took a deep breath and got to my feet. "I'm heading out..." I informed Niall and Ed.

Niall looked up from his game of Mario Cart, causing his character to crash and grinned knowingly at me. "Be safe." he told me. And somehow I knew he genuinely meant to be safe going out so late at night, but he equally meant it in a cheeky way.

"Always." I nodded.


	7. But I'll Love Them Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting it out on the table.

LOUIS

I couldn't believe he'd agreed to see me. All week I'd been so amazed he was even texting me, I hadn't had the balls to risk more. Until tonight when I'd seen him through the window sitting on the couch with a book while Niall and their other roommate Ed played video games. I seized the opportunity.

"I'm going out." I told Liam.

"It's midnight!" he protested, looking up from the essay he was writing on his laptop for the first time in over an hour.

"I know. And you'll be up all night finishing that. I'll see you in a bit."

"Be safe." he ordered as I headed for the door, grabbing my denim jacket off the hook along the way.

"Yes, Daddy." I nodded obediently.

I waited nearly ten minutes before Harry came outside, but when he did, he didn't disappoint. He'd been in joggers and a t-shirt when I'd seen him lying on the couch. Now he was in black skinny jeans, tan boots, a loose white t-shirt and a corduroy jacket, with his hair pulled up in a Man Bun. He smiled shyly and accepted the hug I offered before shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets and nodding down the road.

"Where to?"

I shrugged and started walking down toward campus and he fell into step beside me. We walked in silence for about a block before I sighed and glanced up at him.

"I have to admit, Liam doesn't have a girl over. He's been working on a paper all night and I was bored, so I thought I'd test my luck."

The sound of Harry's deep laugh sent a shiver down my spine. "I should leave you out here in the dark by yourself for that."

"Orrr you could let yourself have a nice time with an old friend." I suggested hopefully.

He smiled hesitantly and nodded once. "Yeah... I could do that."

"How'd you find your first week of classes?"

Harry scoffed. "Did you really invite me out at midnight to rehash every conversation we've had over text message this week?"

"I would rather talk about what happened after the wedding, but I was hoping to get outside sprinting distance of your flat first." I replied, arching an eyebrow his way.

"Outside -- oh." he sighed.

"Why don't you tell me how you feel about it all, Haz. I've sat around for over a month wishing you'd spared five fucking minutes to have a grown up conversation with me, so let's hear it."

"It is what it is, I don't know." he shrugged, speaking to the ground. "We don't have to make a big deal of it."

For once, my height came in handy and I swung round in front of him, stepping into his downcast line of vision. "Great. That was great. Now how about the truth?" I wasn't being particularly nice, but he didn't particularly deserve it.

Harry frowned and spun around, ready to walk away. Again.

"What are you so afraid of?" I burst out, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Are you afraid you'll have to spend more than one weekend a month with me and you'll get sick of my _big_ personality and ruin twenty years of friendship?" I was shaking. Every insecurity I'd had over the last month poured from my lips and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. "Are you afraid you'll prove yourself a liar when you can't  _handle_ being round me for more than a week or two? Tell me Haz. Get it out on the table!"

"You want to know what I'm afraid of?" he shouted, rounding on me. "I'm afraid I ruined a twenty year friendship because I couldn't resist you. I'm afraid I let myself become a toy for the boy I've been in love with since I was twelve, all because I got sick of waiting for him to notice me. I'm afraid one night of weakness destroyed the most important relationship I've ever had. And I'm afraid you'll never again look at me the way you did that night."

"You're an idiot, Harold." I sighed, shaking my head.

He threw his hands up and spun on his heel, storming back the way we'd come and I followed without a word. I followed him right up to his flat and shoved my way through the front door when he tried to close it in my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, stepping into my personal space in a move that would have been intimidating if I wasn't so in love with him.

"Proving you wrong." I informed him, pressing up on my tip toes to brush a kiss against his jaw before heading to his room.


	8. You Can't Go To Bed Without A Cup Of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry puts the pieces together and gets some answers.

HARRY

"I think you're meant to follow him." Ed pointed out with a smirk.

I'd forgotten they were there. Shit. I slammed the door shut and flicked the deadbolt before sinking down on the couch beside Niall. "What am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"Stop wondering what you SHOULD do, and ask yourself what you WANT to do, for once." he suggested.

"Stop being so helpful. I want you to tell me to kick him out."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do." I pouted like a petulant child.

"I'll kick him out." Ed offered, pausing his game and making like he was about to get up.

"No!" When both my roommates smirked at me, I realized my mistake and groaned in frustration. "Fine!" I growled, standing up and stomping off to my room. I wasn't going to go nicely, if they were going to be smug about it.

When I entered the room, Louis was standing in front of my desk under the window. He turned at the sound of the door clicking shut and my eyes widened when they fell on the object in his hand.

"You really need an updated picture of us." he informed me, holding up the framed photograph. "I can not believe my mum cut my hair like this."

"You thought you were cool." I reminded him.

"I was cool!" he insisted. "I may have had a bowl cut, but I had sick footie moves!"

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes.

He set the picture down and stepped forward slowly, cornering me against the door. "Are you done running away from me, then?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shrugged.

He reached up and tugged the rubber band gently from my hair and shook it out. "You're going to have to accept that I'm not going anywhere. And you're going to have to stop running from me, because I'll just follow you home. You can't escape me, Haz."

"That's not creepy, at all." I murmured.

"Put your pyjamas on. It's bedtime." he ordered, swaying my hip with the back of his hand before stripping out of his jacket and shoes. My eyes widened when he went for the button on his jeans.

"Lou..." I sighed.

"Shut up. Just get in bed." he stripped off his jeans and pulled back the comforter on my bed before climbing in and fluffing up my pillows. "Big spoon or little spoon?" he asked.

"Um. Little." I answered hesitantly.

"Then I'll take the wall side." he nodded scooting back. "Come on."

What else was I supposed to do? I heaved a sigh and undressed down to my briefs and t-shirt before climbing in next to him.

"Better than a twin this time, eh?" he chuckled, spooning up behind me.

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

"What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I don't know, nothing I guess?" I shrugged.

"Good. I'm taking you out."

"What?" I rolled halfway over and craned my neck to frown at him.

"A date, Harold. I'm taking you on a date. All day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. No getting out of it. Now kiss me goodnight and get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us."

_What the fuck._

Louis grabbed my face in both is hands and laid a loud smacking kiss on my lips before shoving my shoulder so I rolled back over. Then he looped an arm round my chest and threaded his fingers through mine on the mattress. "Good night, love."

  
"Does he always sleep talk?" Louis was asking Niall when I made my way out of bed in the morning.

"I don't sleep talk!" I insisted groggily.

"Yes you do!" Louis grinned, turning into actual sunshine at the sight of me.

"Not if you feed him tea before bed." Niall chuckled.

"What?" I frowned.

"Your mum told me when we moved in." Niall grinned. "Why do you think I've been making you tea every night? So you won't wake me up!"

"You didn't our first night." I pointed out.

"And you woke me up talking bout this one!" he nodded, hooking a thumb in Lou's direction.

My eyes widened and I turned to Louis.

"You do have a tendency." he shrugged with a smug little smirk.

"And I didn't get a chance to, last night." Niall chuckled.

"What did I say?" I asked Louis for what felt like the millionth time.

"Same as usual."

"Which is?"

"We have whole conversations, Harold. But I'm not telling you. Those are MY secrets to keep." he shot me a little wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever." I sighed turning to Niall. "What's for breakfast?"

"Did you forget already?" Lou asked, "I'm taking you out. Go put on something sexy, then we can stop by my flat so I can change and freshen up."

"Better listen to him." Niall chipped in. "He's a man with a plan!"

In all honesty, I was curious. But I couldn't bring myself to fully let down my walls, so I refused to make it easy for him. I did cave and go get dressed, but I did it my way.

"That is not real football!" Louis groaned when I emerged from my bedroom in jeans and a Greenbay Packers Jersey.

"Should I wear my cheese head too?" I wondered aloud.

"Fine! Let's go, before you completely embarrass yourself." he sighed, holding a hand out to me.

I took it with a smirk and waved over my shoulder to Niall before following Louis out of the flat.

He turned left when we reached the sidewalk and I was about to ask how far he lived when Liam emerged from the building next door and smiled warmly when he saw us. "I take it things went well, last night?" he asked as he approached.

"We're going on an All Day Date." Louis explained without directly answering the question, I noticed.

"Should I make myself scarce, tonight?" he smirked.

Louis sighed like he was bored of the conversation and shook his head. "You need to make yourself scarce for dinner, beyond that you're free to do as you please."

Lou must have sensed the witty remark about to roll off Liam's lips because he cut him off quickly. "You're going to be late, and if you're late your teacher won't accept that paper you stayed up all night writing. Go to class. I'll see you later." He didn't wait for a response before tugging on my hand and leading me towards the building next door to mine.

"You live next door to me." I deadpanned as we climbed the stairs.

"I do."

"And you've known all week. Why didn't you tell me?"

"And scare you all the way back to Holmes Chapel before I'd seen you face to face?" he scoffed as we turned down a hallway on the fourth floor.

I wanted to argue, but he was probably right. So instead, I followed him halfway down the hallway and into an unlocked flat on the right.

"Wait here. I'll go and change." He planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving me in their small living room and jogging off towards his bedroom, I assumed.

I wandered a bit, looking at the text books and papers scattered across both the coffee and kitchen tables before glancing out the living room window. At my building. _Shit._

I pulled my phone from my pocket and tapped Niall's name.

"Will you relax and have a good time?" he asked in place of a greeting.

"Go to the window." I ordered quietly. "The living room one."

There was a shuffle and I heard footsteps before a blond boy appeared in the window I'd been looking at.

"He can see our flat." I breathed, letting the pieces fall into place. "Sit on the couch."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, raising his hand at me. "I see you!"

"More importantly, Ni, _I_ see _you_. Sit on the couch, let me see if I can see you there."

He turned and sat at the end of the couch where I usually relaxed at the end of the day and waved at me.

I heard a throat clear behind me and spun round to find Louis leaning against the doorjam smirking at me.

"You can see me." I stated, hanging up on Niall. "All week, that's how you knew I was home from class."

"Correct." he nodded, unashamed.

"And last night. You knew I was home and awake when you asked."

"Correct."

"You could have just showed up at my door. All week. Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you away again. You weren't ready to see me." he explained, stepping forward tentatively. "I asked if you'd like to meet last night, and I would have accepted no for an answer. I may talk a lot of shit, but I can't actually force you to love me back, Haz. If you don't want to be here, you have the freedom to leave."

"Love you... back?" I choked out.

"You can't tell me you haven't figured it out yet, can you?" He smirked, stepping up in front of me and placing both hands on my waist. "I'm in love with you, you big idiot."

The next thing I knew this thin, soft lips were caressing mine so sweetly, I had to fight to keep my knees from buckling. And we were completely sober.

A discontent whine escaped my lips when he ended it too soon and he smirked up at me. "Come on, we're on a schedule, so if you love me back it's time to go."

I couldn't hide the smile that erupted across my face at his words. "Let's go." I nodded.

His eyes crinkled and he reached up for one more quick peck before leading me out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of unresolved issues still. More to come, promise.


End file.
